deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar Chain (chapter)
This is the article about the chapter of the manga Deadman Wonderland, if you are looking for the secret organization with the same name, click here. Scar Chain is the twelfth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary A group of mixed aged prisoners loiter in a fairly dilapidated room whilst two play billiards and another plays darts. A conversation continues (the first part being unknown) by a character (Bundō Rokuro) with his back turned to the reader as he comments about Karako Koshio 's opinion and his own about a kid; stating that he is still an amateur. An unnamed elderly member expands on this and questions their leader's choice in members. The leader remains silent and swings one of his loosely fitting geta sandals and suddenly flings it onto the billiard table.He shows his firm belief in Karako's choice and states "Today...the sky's clear but, the thunder clouds will soon come" as he walks out. In G Ward, Ganta Igarashi dreams about Shiro (evident from his sleep-talking) and wakes screaming to Chaplin Sukegawa who playfully calls him silly as he forgot to lock his room. Chaplin informs Ganta of the "show" coming on at 3:00 which is between meals and that he should sit in the seat of honor as he had won the match. Ganta puts two-and-two together and realizes that Chaplin is referring to the Punishment Game as he has a fearful flashback about Senji Kiyomasa's eye removal. He instantly runs to Minatsuki and Yō Takami's room but, stumbles on a half-dressed Minatsuki. He apologizes for not knocking but she still threatens to kill him. Ganta warns Minatsuki about the Punishment Game which she nonchalantly shrugs off explaining that she had already lost a kidney and part of her stomach due to it. Ganta states that he wishes for a way to prevent it and Minatsuki casually says that Yō said the same thing and went off to get his Cast Points back. Ganta then proceeds to find and help him so that Minatsuki can buy her way out of Deadman Wonderland. Minatsuki questions why Ganta and Yō act like that toward her and how it confuses her but also, asks why they would get her hopes up. As Ganta runs down the hallway, a woman (Karako Koshio) ambushes him and uses her Branch of Sin around her fist and punches him in the abdomen. Feeling as though he had been hit by a bat, Ganta balls over in pain and she apologizes stating that she thought he would dodge the attack. She then goes in for another attack seeing if he'll dodge that one but Ganta hoarsely asks who she is and why she's attacking him as he believes that the Deadmen are targeting him. She replies saying that introductions should be made with fists and that's the idea behind the Yamato Nadeshiko ''(the ideal Japanese woman) and throws more attacks at him. Ganta realizes that her fists and feet have been strengthened with her blood and fails to understand how violence fits into the ideal Japanese woman. Ganta tries to run but she knocks him out with a kick and carries him away over her shoulder. Yō finds the guard's (who stole his Cast Cards) locker and picks the lock successfully.Tsunenaga Tamaki encounters him and rhetorically asks what he's doing but figures that it would be better for Yō to stay here instead of returning to his original cell which he checks with Azuma Genkaku. Tamaki states that Azuma is the prison monk but Azuma corrects him stating that he is a ''super monk. As Tamaki and Azuma go to leave, Tamaki informs Yō that Cast Points don't have as much value in G Ward and that you can't buy your way out. Yō shocked by this revelation, exclaims and Tamaki goes on saying that Deadmen are incredibly valuable and that he couldn't just let them leave. Yō realizes that his years of effort in an attempt to save Minatsuki were futile and Tamaki continues to enrage him further by wondering aloud about with part of Minatsuki's body will be taken. Yō charges at Tamaki but Azuma whispers "Katsu" (a Buddhist chant which is considered violent) and fires multiple heavy shots at him. Tamaki warns Azuma that Yō isn't a deadman and should, therefore, hold back for now. Tamaki leaves while Azuma stands dominantly on Yō and declares his tiredness as his guitar case drips with blood. Karako takes Ganta to a launderette, introduces herself and declares that she is a member of Scar Chain. Ganta, still confused about what's going on, questions why he should fight without a reason and a new, mechanical sounding voice, answers him stating that it's to end the meaningless fighting. The voice is revealed to belong to the leader of Scar Chain who explains Scar Chain's motive and Ganta finds comfort in finding people who think the way he does. He explains that he wants to prevent Minatsuki from going through the Punishment Game with the Leader complies too. The leader proceeds to take out a small row of teeth which disguises a small radio-transmitter. He refers to himself as Owl and continues to give instructions to whomever he's talking to and replaces the transmitter back into his mouth. As Minatuski is belted to the reclining chair in the Punishment Game, Rei Takashima maliciously asks if she minds her performing surgery without anesthetic. Minatuski is uncharacteristically unnerved which both of them pick up on. Minatsuki mentally declares that she should have never expected anything of her brother and Ganta and that she should smile as if it were a game. When the slot machine stops, Minatsuki, the audiences and the Doctor alike are surprised to find that it had stopped on "hair". Ganta collapses with shock whereas the doctor hits the machine in a mixture of disbelief, anger and disappointment as she wouldn't have made "hair" an option. After a slight pause, Minatsuki openly smiles with relief and happiness as Ganta thanks Nagi Kengamine (after he reminded Ganta what his name is) and Nagi humbly asks Ganta to join Scar Chain. However, Azuma Genkaku watches from the slightly opened door claiming to smell corruption and asks Nagi (referring to him by "Owl") what he's doing. Azuma comes in and carelessly drops and steps on a battered Yō while stating that Nagi's happiness makes him want to invoke Katsu like he did on Yō. Karako prepares to fight Azuma whilst Ganta tends to Yō. Azuma doesn't recognize her but adds her to his list anyway. He pulls out his electric guitar and says that the "super monk" has come to pray for them. Azuma then switches his tone to a murderous one and clarifies that they have to be dead first before he can pray for them. Ganta fires BoS bullets at him but, Yō desperately tries to tell Ganta that there is no way he could beat the monk but is too wounded to do so. Azuma puts his beaded necklace in front of the bullet's direction which dissipates the bullet. He then hits Ganta on the head with his guitar. Yō continues to try and tell Ganta to run and that his Branch of Sin is useless against him but, Azuma states that he'll sing for Ganta. At that moment, Shiro falls in from a vent (wearing a cape) and stomps on Azuma's guitar thus, breaking it in half to the surprise of everyone (especially Azuma). Yō's surprise soon turns to fright as he initially believes Shiro to be in her Wretched Egg state (due to the cape) and fearfully says that she is the one person who puts Azuma to shame. However, Shiro triumphantly says "ultra chaos endorphin screw hadouken-fuu alhpa version kick!" (confusing both Karako and Nagi but which Ganta recognizes as on of Aceman's techniques) and proceeds to throw off her cape and proclaims "Aceman is here!" and invites Ganta to eat some pudding together much to his delight. Yō is still fearful and continues to mentally state that she's the real monster as Ganta and Shiro run to each other in a joyous reunion. Extras The first extra story is about Rei Takashima and her ideal man and is named "Perfect man". She comes back to her lab complaining about how boring it was to remove Minatsuki's hair and that she was the first girl she had in a while (showing she has a preference for women in the Punishment Game) and asks what's wrong with wanting an organ or two. She then changes her tone of voice to loving and coos at an anatomical mannequin saying that he'll let her do anything she wanted to him (his name being Tsutomu) and calls him a flirt as she can (literally) see through him. The second extra, Nima*, is about Chaplin and Minatsuki. Minatsuki compliments Chaplin's dress, however (s)he states that a brat like her couldn't fit in it which annoys Minatsuki. Chaplin is then shown screaming at the sight of her/his dress as it is cut up and Minatsuki is shown in the background laughing evilly (nima) with her Whip Wing activated. The third, 'Our favorite Aceman' features a young Ganta and Shiro watching Aceman on TV. Aceman that says the incredibly long name of his punch technique which amazes Ganta and Shiro. The last, titled 'Nimama*' is about Minatsuki and Ganta. Ganta thinks about how much he messed up with Minatsuki when he walked in on her dressing and happens to come across her in the hallway. She gives him some 'flowers' which causes Ganta to believe she's not mad at him. However, upon closer inspection, the flowers are actually a mixed bouquet of Drosera, Nepenthales, Pitcher Plants Cobra lilies and Nepenthes which are all carnivorous plants. Minatsuki then laughs evilly with her BoS activated. Glossary * "Nima" and "Nimama" are Japanese onomatopoeia's for grinning evil laughter (as your mouth forms a smile when you say the word) so is pretty much the equivalent of "mwahahaha". Characters in order of appearance * Bundō Rokuro * Nagi Kengamine * Unnamed Deadman 1 * Kōmoto * Ganta Igarashi * Chaplin Sukegawa * Senji Kiyomasa (flashback) * Minatsuki Takami * Karako Koshio * Yō Takami * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Azuma Genkaku * Rei Takashima * Shiro 12. Scar Chain (chapter) Category:Volume 3